


Prompt: Who Are You Again?

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e06 The Shrine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Hey, buddy.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 34
Kudos: 78





	Prompt: Who Are You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 18\. Who are you again?  
> Head injury, amnesia, short term memory loss.

“Can you tell me your name?”

He wishes the blonde doctor lady would stop asking him.He wishes that she didn’t look so sad when he answers Rodney McKay.He’s not a doctor.Not anymore.

They tell him his sister is coming to see him.When he asks, just to check that he remembers, if her name is Jeannie they all look sad again.

Rodney hates them a little.

Who are they to look sad?He’s the one this is happening to, he’s the one who - -

“Hey, buddy, it’s ok.You’re ok.”

Rodney smiles.

John is here.

It’ll be ok.


End file.
